the power of veela!
by loly malfoy
Summary: rien ne va plus à hogwarts!Draco est à moitié veela,et trouve son ame soeur en la personne de Harry Potter.Mais il a bien changé...


The power of veela !!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : anniversaire et révélations.(partie 1)  
  
Par Merlin, j'ai passé une nuit atroce ! Et maman qui doit m'annoncer quelque chose...Allons-y !  
  
« Vous m'avez fait appeler mère ? Draco ! Pourquoi tu me vouvoie ? après tout, tu es sorti de ma... M'man! Arrête! Pff...c'est pour m'habituer aujourd'hui ! Alors Narcisse, tu lui as dit ? Tu vois Luss, je lui ai rien dit, alors tu vas repartir de là d'où tu viens, sinon je vais t'enfermer avec la goule des Weasel. Heu bon, j'y vais ! Bonne chance fils ! M'man, de quoi il voulait parler ? (Soupir)Ecoute mon chéri, tu as remarqué qu'à certains moments, des hommes et des femmes semblent attirés par moi ? Bien sûr ! En fait, c'est parce que ma mère était Veela, et mon père était sorcier. Gneu ? Ce qui veut dire que tu as du sang Veela. Ga ? Et l'héritage Veela, donc la mise en place des charmes de séduction, se fait le jour des 17 ans. Heu... Ce qui fait qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui tu dois chercher ton Kindred Spirit. Gna ? Par Merlin ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu...Tu plaisante ? HEIN ? DIS-MOI QUE TU PLAISENTE ? Si sa peut te faire plaisir... Ouf, sa me rassure ! N'oublie pas que je plaisante quand je dis que je plaisante. ...Famille de fous...Pires que Dumbledore... Il est gentil Dumby !Je me souviens qu'une fois, quand je draguais Luss, il a essayé de me... Nissa !Pas devant les enfants !(Ndla : l'auteure fume beaucoup ses disney en ce moment, faut pas s'inquiéter...) Mon dieu sauvez-moi... Encore une chose fils, pour ta fête, il y aura tous les élèves, de la 5°année à la 7°année. Quand tu dis ''tous'' les élèves, tu veux parler des Slytherin, n'est- ce pas ? Et du reste du collège. Kôoôoôa ? Ferme la bouche fils, tu vas gober les mouches. Tout...Tout le collège ? Heu...Oui. Même les Griffindor ? Heu...Oui. Même les Weasel ? Heu...Oui. Même...Potter ? OUI !!! Oh my god !!! Est-ce que ça va fils? Maman...tu,tu dois te tromper !! Je ne me trompe jamais !Hein Luss ? C'est vrai ma Narcisse !Allé Drake, c'est pas grave !Et puis,tu vas avoir toutes les filles à tes pieds ! C'est pas chouette ça ? Luss ! Ben quoi c'est pas vrai ?Tu vas multiplier les conquêtes fils !Tu seras le sorcier le plus connu ! Oui, tu n'est pas content ?Tu vas devenir le Dom Juan des temps modernes, tu seras vachement connu !Aussi connu que Harry Potter(notez le sarcasme...)... NON !PAS POTTER ! Tu seras le coureur de jupons le plus connu et... Ca-suffit-MAMAN ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Non m'man... BON ! ... ... ... Allé fils !Tu vas voir, sa sera cool, tu vas te trouver une jolie fille, tu vas tabasser toutes les personnes qui s'approcherons un peu trop prés d'elle... Euh...maman,on peut tomber amoureux d'un garçon ? Bien sur, pourqu... Tu as ressenti quelque chose pour un garçon fils ? Non mais c'est pour éviter les...euh...mauvaises surprises ! Pendant un moment tu m'as fait peur fils ! Pour en revenir à ton cas Drake,tu dois trouver l'amour.Alors que ce soit pour une fille ou pour un garçon, tu t'en fiches, il faut juste que tu l'aimes. O.K ?Bon,maintenant,vas dans ta chambre,tes invités arrivent a...10h30. Ah,sa v...QUOI ?mais c'est dans 10minutes !J'y vais ! Cours Draco,cours ! Luss !!! Pardon Narcisse... »  
  
Voilà !!!C'est la 1ere partie du chapitre 1,j'espère qu'il vous a plu !!! Je voudrais aussi m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à poster cette fic,mais je ne tape pas super vite,et mes parents m'ont punis d'ordi...donc voilà !!! Maintenant,reponse aux review !!!  
  
Ornaluca :Merci,voilà la suite ! Julie :ça y est ,j'ai répondu a ton désir(vos désirs sont des ordres,maîtresse...) !!! Inouko :en fait,je n'ai jamais lu ces histoires,et je dois t'avouer qqch :c'est une de mes amis qui a choisi ce thème,alors,je n'ai pompé sur personne(a part elle !!!) !merci d'avoir reviewvé ! Ambre :je sais que c'est un peu piti(la bonne blague...lol !),mais je me suis un peu rattrapée,non ?Moi aussi j'adore ce couple,mais j'aime aussi le couple Harry/Snape,pas toi ?Et non je n'ai pas lu « magnetic attraction »,mais je vais la chercher pour voir...Gros bisous ! 4rine :Voici la suite ! myncat :ça yest,la suite est là !en espérant que sa te plaira ! Zaz :je ne sais pas si je suis inventive,mais j'essaye !moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les HP/DM !  
  
Voilà !!!je n'ai plus qu'une chose a vous dire :plus vous postez des review,plus vite sa arrivera !!!Comment ça je fais du chantage ???et alors ?lol !!! 


End file.
